Caught
by Avionyx
Summary: Jane finds Skye and Jeffery on the beech at Point Mouette. Set 5 years after the original series. One-shot, that may become a series.
1. Chapter 1

As soon as the Penderwick family car pulled up to the small beech cabin they'd been visiting for almost 5 years now, Skye Penderwick leapt out of the car, her blonde hair flying out behind her. She ran through the woods between the Penderwicks cottage at Pointe Mouette and Alec's small cottage. Her bare feet flew over the carpet of pine needles that covered the forest floor. Her father had told her that 16 was too old to run around in bare feet, but Skye hadn't listened. She ran up the steps to Alec's cottage and boldly knocked on the door.

Jeffery appeared. He had grown since Skye had last seen him, over his Spring Break. His blond hair was longer and covered most of his forehead, but his green eyes were as bright and expressive as ever.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied, brushing her hair out of her face. "Were here we would've been here sooner, but Batty and Ben kept having the stop for the bathroom, and daddy got lost because Iantha got distracted by Asimov breaking out of his crate to give him directions, even though we've been going here for years, so he should know the way by know." She said as the pair walked into Alec's music room.

Jeffery laughed. "How is it the Penderwicks can tern something as mundane as a car ride into such a story?"

"I have no idea." Skye laughed as Hoover ran up barking, insistent on saying hello.

"Jeffery, can you PLEASE take the dog out, I can not concentrate and I have a saxophone recital in a week!" Alec yelled from upstairs.

"Sure." Jeffery grabbed a worn red leash that was hanging on the wall and attached it to Hoovers collar.

They walked him down to the beach, where they tried to kick a soccer ball around, but ended up talking while throwing a tennis ball in the waves for the dog to chase.

"How's your mom doing?" Skye's question was met by grumbles from Jeffery instead of an actual answer. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, " bad subject, shouldn't have brought it up." Skye rocked back and forth on her heels.

"No its okay, but as I know you'd rather read all the Sabrina Starr books in a row than actually talk about my mother I shall simply say that she is fine." His voice was dripping with satire, and her met her eyes challenging her.

"You know me too well."

"Oh really?" And before she knew what was going on he had picked her up and dumped her in the ocean." As she wiped the wet, blond hair out of her eyes, she laughed. "Oh you'll pay for that Tifton." Skye grabbed his T-shirt and pulled him down into the cold, Maine water beside her. Hoover ran over and licked the salty water off both their faces.

"Oh that's the last straw, "Jeffery laughed, and her tackled Skye, and kissed her.

Embarrassed he stood and attempted to stammer out an apology. Skye, to his surprise didn't punch his lights out, she calmly stood and said, "Jeffery Tifton, if you are going to kiss me, at least do it correctly." And she stood on her tiptoes (he was quite a few inches taller) and kissed him on the lips. She just pulled away, before she heard a scream from the shore, "Skye! How could you?"

They turned around to see 15-year-old Jane running back in the direction of the cabin.

"Crap." Skye muttered as she and Jeffery grabbed Hoovers leash and the soccer ball and ran after Jane.

They entered the cabin soon after Jane, still soaking wet. Mr. Penderwick spoke first, "Skye Jeffery, can you explain what happened, Jane went out to find you and comes back in tears."

"We thought she might be hurt but she won't say anything exept-" Rosalind was interrupted by Jane's screaming "Curses rain down on you Skye! How could you?" Before she returned to crying into Rosalind's shoulder.

"We didn't do anything to her honest!" Skye pleaded with her father and Iantha.

"Its true Mr. Pen, we were just on the beach playing with Hoover (the dog was outside with Batty, Ben and Hound)" Jeffery did his best to sound convincing, but he knew that he was failing.

"Liar!" This was Jane who stood and stared defiantly at her sister and Jeffery, "I saw the two of you, standing knee deep in the ocean _KISSING!" _

Skye and Jeffery both turned so red a cardinal would be jealous.

"Well you see-"

"He dumped me in the ocean and-"

"Then she pulled me in-"

"So he tackled me-"

"And then I-"

"So I had to-" They struggled through an explanation, stuttering, stopping, and interrupting each other, the story barely coming across across to the two adults (and Rosalind)

Mr. Penderwick sighed, "Why don't you all go outside, Skye, change into dry clothes first." His finger covered the bridge of his nose, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose. "Yes, sir." Skye said softly. She got up to go find her suitcase, and Jeffery left to take Hoover home and to change himself. Now only Jane, Mr. Penderwick Iantha, and Rosalind were left in the room.

"Now Jane, explain to me why you are raining curses down on your sister?" Iantha said as her sat down beside her step-daughter, as Mr. Penderwick and Rosalind went into the kitchen.

"Because, it was supposed to be the other way around, Jeffery and _I _were supposed to be kissing on the beach." Jane sobbed, she'd always pictured it that way, she and Jeffery walking along the beach at sunset, sitting by the fire, failing to come up for explanation on why the had been kissing in the ocean, but now, all of that was gone.

"Jane, you can't rewind the clock and put yourself in your sisters place, and you can't change who Jeffery wants to kiss. What you can do is be happy for you sister. The same thing happened to my sister and me when I was about your age. She started dating a friend of both of ours and I was furious because I also like said friend, but I got over it and so will you."

"Are you sure," Jane sniffed?

"Positive." Iantha smiled at her.

"That doesn't make feel any better."

"I know, but you know what will?"

"What?"

"Ice cream, why don't you say we go into town and get some?"

"Okay, that sounds good."


	2. Chapter 2

Skye changed into dry jean shorts and a black T-shirt, before heading outside. She saw Jane and Iantha, get into the care and drive off toward town. She sat on the steps of the back porch with her head in her hands. Everything felt, confusing. Like she was looking through a kaleidoscope. She could make out shapes, but details were fuzzy. Behind her, she heard a small tapping sound. Skye turned to see Asimov tapping softly on the glass sliding door with his paw. She opened the door for him, but insisted on pulling him onto her lap. For a reason she never figured out, the cat comforted her.

"Oh Asimov, was it mean to kiss Jeffery? It didn't feel mean though. It felt-"

"Right?" Skye looked up to see Jeffery walking on the faint path up to the porch. He awkwardly ran a hand through his still wet hair; witch caused it to stick up in some places.

"Yeah." Skye sheepishly studied the floor. "What am I going to do, my own sister hates me."

"I'm sure she doesn't." He was trying to be reassuring, but you could tell he didn't quite believe it. Jeffery stuck his hands in his pockets. Taking a deep breath he continued. "Look, this is awkward, I shouldn't have kissed you without asking first, and I'm sorry." The sentence came out in a rush, with the last three words slurring together. Skye met his gaze. "I'm not." It was so quiet, it was barely heard.

"Not what?" He asked taking two steps closer.

"Sorry." Skye's face began to blush, and a small smile spread across her face.

Suddenly, she was hugging Jeffery, and he was hugging her back. She berried her face into his right shoulder. He smelled like ocean breezes and pinewood. His arms were strong and steady around her lower back.

"Jeffery?"

"Uh-huh." His answer was barely more then a murmur.

"What are we going to do about Jane?" Skye pulled away from him, and looks at him questioningly.

"I don't know." Before Skye could answer, Batty and Ben came sprinting around the house. "Jeffery! I missed you so much!" She ran up and jumped onto him, hugging his shoulders.

"You're getting bigger, how old are you now?"

"9 Jeffery, you know that, you were at my birthday party!" She was giggling now.

"Yeah I was, hey Ben." Jeffery knelt down to be eye-level with Ben. He'd always been quiet, never saying much to anyone outside of the Penderwick family. His red hair had darkened to an in between shade of red and brown, and his eyes were almost the same shade of brown as Batty's.

"I'm good." Ben was smiling he liked Jeffery.

"Batty, how are your piano lessons coming along?" Jeffery asked., after all he'd introduced Batty to playing the piano.

"They're good. My teacher is really nice, but you're nicer, right now we're playing a Bach piece. Did Alec say I could use his piano?" She had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were practically sparkling.

Jeffery laughed, "Yup, you can use it whenever you want. Unless I'm using it that is."

"Can I play for you now?" Before Jeffery could answer, he was being dragged off for a small concert. Skye chuckled she never would understand musicians. "Lets go get a snack, okay?" With that she led Ben inside for pretzels and apple juice.

Jane and Iantha sat on a bench overlooking the sea, licking ice cream cones, chocolate for Jane and coffee for Iantha. They were sitting in silence. "Do you want to talk?" Iantha asked, in a comforting voice, her auburn hair being whipped around by the ocean breezes.

"Yes please. I probably shouldn't have yelled at Skye. It's just I always assumed that they wouldn't like each other as more then friends, Skye isn't one for romance. I always thought that Jeffery and I would be the ones kissing in the ocean. That's so romantic." Jane got the look on her face that could only mean Sabrina Starr would be making an appearance soon.

"Its hard when you're so close in age to your sisters. You can have crushes on the same guys." Jane nodded. "But," Iantha continued, "and I know this is the last thing you want to hear, you'll get used to it and eventually you'll meat someone else. In fact the only reason I met Dan is he was a friend of my sister's boyfriend. I wouldn't have met him otherwise." Jane was in awe.

"Wow, Really!"

"Yes. Now do you feel better?"

"A little." Jane finished the last of her ice cream cone.

"Do you want to stay here for a little while longer, or do you want to go back to Birches?"

"We can go back, besides I have to ask Jeffery about his friends right?"

Iantha laughed. "Yes, yes you do."


	3. Chapter 3

Skye got the pretzel sticks down from the cabinet and tossed them to Ben. "What do you want to drink?" She asked with her head stuck in the fridge.

"Apple juice." He answered, already chewing through his snack. Skye reached for the bottle of juice, when she heard the front door open. Hesitantly she turned, and locked eyes with Jane.

"Hey, Jane." Skye walked over to meet her younger sister. "I want to apologize, for… you know."

Jane studied her sister; her slouching posture and the worried look in her eyes. As a writer, Jane prided herself on being able to read body language, and Skye looked genially sorry. Jane suddenly felt sheepish, for her sister had done nothing wrong. And anyway, didn't Jane have an almost boyfriend at home. "You aren't the one who should apologize, I am. I'm sorry, and I don't want you to be cursed." Jane smiled. "Soccer before dinner?" Skye smiled, "Definitely."

They ran down the stone stairs to the beach, with a soccer ball. There was no real plan or pattern, just messing around. Soon, Iantha was calling them in for cheeseburgers, to be eaten on the porch. Laughing, the sisters walked up for dinner, arm in arm. All was forgiven.

"Hey Skye."

"Yeah?"

"You and Jeffery are kind of adorable, and your escapade has given me inspiration for a new Sabrina novel." Jane knew this comment would drive her sister crazy, but said it anyway. Indeed it earned her a loud groan from Skye. Jane laughed; everything was going to be fine.

**_Authors note. Thank you so much for the positive feedback, all your comments made my day. This was my first publication outside of my circle of friends, and I am eager to write more. _**


End file.
